The Young Hufflepuff
by Cornelia Causon
Summary: Tilly enters Hogwarts at the start of the Second Wizarding War. Her dream is to be a Hogwarts professor, but will that change during the war?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first foray into the world of writing fanfiction. It's not perfect, but here you go!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Harry Potter! That belongs to J.K Rowling.

The bright morning sun streamed in through the window, falling across the bed and up into Tilly's face. Blinking awake, she looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 7:30 am. _Great, _she inwardly moaned, _it's a Saturday and I'm awake before ten. At least the sun is back and not the dreary gray and rain we've had for the last few weeks. _She sat up and took a few minutes to clear her head of sleep. She sighed and was about to throw the covers back when she suddenly remembered what day it was: January 5. Her birthday, and not just any birthday. Today she turned 11, and that could only mean one thing: her letter from Hogwarts should arrive!

Suddenly wide awake, she bounded out of bed and dressed rapidly. She'd been looking forward to this day for quite some time. Her older brother Zeke was in his fourth year at Hogwarts and of course had told her all kinds of stories, ranging from what he was learning in classes to which teachers to avoid to the famous Harry Potter and his adventures. Her father, with his job at the Ministry of Magic, often talked of the goings-on in the wizarding world. She would read the _Daily Prophet _when she could get her hands on it, and despite the rumors that Voldemort would be returning soon, she was excited to finally be a part of the world of which she'd only heard about.

She practically ran out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found her mother already awake and making breakfast. "Morning, Mummy", Tilly greeted her. "Morning dear", Whitney Mason replied. "I'm making your favorite, pancakes and bacon". Seeing the look on Tilly's face, she added, "No, the post has not run yet. It's too early. You must be patient. It will come." Tilly stifled a chuckle. Her mother knew her well; the Hogwarts letter was all she had talked about for weeks. Tilly wished Zeke could be here, but he had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. He had wanted to attend something called the Yule Ball. Her father was still at work; he had to pull long hours due to all the worries of Voldemort returning. At least her younger sister Eliza was home, and she came into the kitchen just as their mother finished putting breakfast on the table.

They had just started eating and discussing mundane affairs when Mr. Scott Mason walked through the front door. Tilly's face lit up and she ran towards her father, jumping into his embrace. "Papa! Oh Papa, I'm so glad you're home!" she cried. "Of course I am", said he, "I wouldn't miss my big girl's birthday!" He smiled as he looked down at the long brown hair his eldest daughter currently sported. She finally let go, and he took a small package out from inside his coat, placed it on the hallway table, and hung his coat in the closet. He joined his family for breakfast and updated them all on the latest news from the Ministry. An employee named Bertha Jorkins had mysteriously disappeared; there were strange goings-on at Hogwarts; a man called Barty Crouch, Sr was absent from work on an increasingly frequent basis, and there were rumors from the Aurors that the Death Eaters' Dark Marks were growing stronger. All of this sent shivers down Tilly's spine, but she wasn't super concerned. Zeke had told her Voldemort had tried to return multiple times in previous years but had failed, so why should this time be any different? Tilly pushed these thoughts aside, as breakfast was now over and it was time for presents!

Tilly opened a couple of new books from her mother, a watch from her sister, and even Zeke had sent some Chocolate Covered Frogs and a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Tilly loved the books and the candy, but inwardly rolled her eyes at the watch. She'd never been close with her sister like she was with Zeke, despite being closer in age. Tilly _hated _watches; she would have rather had earrings or a necklace. The only gift remaining was the small package from her father. "Can I open it now, Papa?", she asked. "No, my dear. It must wait a little longer". Sighing, Tilly grabbed one of her new books and went to the living room. She plopped down in the cozy chair with a view of the window so she could watch for the post man. Her sister disappeared to her room, her mother washed up the dishes, and her father went upstairs to take a nap.

It was quarter to eleven when Tilly finally caught a glimpse of the post man coming up the walk. She watched as he shoved the mail through the slot in the front door. Suddenly, she felt very nervous. What if her letter wasn't there? She was scared to go check, but she gathered a small amount of courage to walk over and pick up the pile. There were the usual items... bills, advertisements, birthday cards from family... she got to the very last envelope and there it was. She did a double-take, and her mouth fell open as she stared at the green ink that read:

_Ms. N. Mason_

_Third Bedroom_

_8 Badgers Ridge_

_Newbury_

_Derbyshire_

Tilly carefully opened the envelope, pulled out the two pieces of paper inside, and scanned their contents. The first was her acceptance letter from Professor Minerva McGonagall. The second was a list of her supplies and books. "Mum! Papa!" she yelled. Her mother appeared at the kitchen doorway, while her father stumbled out of his bedroom. "What is it, Tilly? What's the matter?" her mother said, looking frightened. "You gave me a huge fright. Scared me right out of bed" her father added. "Nothing's wrong! My Hogwarts letter came! It finally came!" Tilly answered. She held it out for them to see. They both read it over, and huge smiles came over their faces. "Well done." "This calls for a trip to Diagon Alley". Tilly looked between her parents. "You'll have to take her, dear", Whitney said to Scott, "it wouldn't do for me to go". Tilly's mother was a Muggle, and supposedly couldn't see Diagon Alley. Her father looked at her. "Well, it's settled then. We go tomorrow." Squealing with excitement, Tilly wrapped her father in a giant hug and started up the stairs. "I've got to tell Eliza", she told her parents.

She found Eliza in her bedroom. Eliza was sitting on her bed, her headphones in, and her computer open on her lap. Tilly approached carefully. Eliza was not one to cross. She had always been broody, keeping to herself, unwilling to open up to anyone. She had been especially so in the last few weeks. Tilly suspected that it had something to do with the fact that Eliza, like their mother, did not have magic. "I got my Hogwarts letter today", Tilly started cautiously. Eliza barely glanced up. "Thought you might like to know." "Congrats, Nat" came the icy reply. Tilly was not lost on the fact that Eliza had used the one nickname of her full name, Natalie, that she despised. Suddenly frustrated, she went and sat on the edge of the bed. "Listen, I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but it needs to stop. We all walk on eggshells around you. It's like waiting on a time bomb to explode". Tilly glared at her sister, who, unsurprisingly, gave no reply. "Okay, then, I'll just leave you to your business." Tilly stormed out of the room, thoughts racing. She loved her sister but had no idea how to communicate with her. _Well, _she thought, _I'm not going to let that unpleasant encounter ruin my day. _

She ran downstairs to pen a letter to Zeke. He would be happy to know that she, too, would be attending Hogwarts. Then she remembered that the last line of her admittance letter was "We await your owl". Tilly grabbed another piece of paper and scrawled a reply saying that yes, she very much accepted. She then ran out to the backyard, where the family owl, Aries, lived in his cage. Tilly hated owls, they creeped her out, but sometimes it was necessary to use one. It would be faster than Muggle mail. She opened the cage and called him to her. He flew over, landed on the post in front of her, and tried to nuzzle her hand for treats as she tied the letters to one of his legs, whispering, "One needs to go to Zeke and the other to Professor McGonagall". She watched as the bird flew away, knowing exactly where he needed to go, before walking back into the house.

Tilly spent the rest of the day making plans for her trip to Diagon Alley. She'd wanted to visit the wizarding street for a long time, but her mother had said absolutely not until it was necessary to do so. Zeke had told her all about it, of course, but to experience it for herself would be in a class all of its own. She made a list of the shops she wanted to visit, and set it underneath the list of supplies she would need. She was excited for all the shops, but especially Ollivanders. She would finally get her first wand. The thought of owning one filled her with such giddy excitement she almost didn't think she would be able to contain it. She wasn't certain how she would be able to purchase everything, as she didn't have much money of her own, but figured her father would sort it out tomorrow. Finally, she set about laying out her outfit. She rifled through her options before settling on a pair of a pair of jeans, a plain pink sweater that flared out a bit at the bottom, and her trainers. Classy, but comfortable.

With that finished, she allowed her thoughts to drift farther on to Hogwarts itself. What classes would she take? Would she like her teachers? What house would she be sorted into? Zeke was a Hufflepuff, did siblings get sorted into the same house? Who would her friends be? Would she get into any adventures? The list was endless. She couldn't allow herself to think too much of it, there was still a lot of time between now and when she'd leave for Hogwarts. She had to finish the year at her Muggle primary school, and tell her friends she was not moving on to secondary school with them. That would break her heart, for sure, and she didn't know how to answer the questions they would have. She would have to ask about that.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Her parents talked, but she barely heard them. A million thoughts were running through her head. Eliza was her usual self, broody with the occasional glare. Tilly felt awkward; it wasn't her fault Eliza didn't have magic. Nevertheless, it had been the best birthday ever and she tried once more to ask if she could open the package her father had for her, but he still said no. It would have to wait until tomorrow. She politely excused herself from the table and went to her room to get ready for bed, as she had a busy day waiting for her in the morning.

Lying awake in the dark always made her think. She was going to Hogwarts, and that meant she would finally be able to control her abilities. Tilly had made strange things happen unexpectedly, usually when angry or scared. At school, for example, she had once turned a bully's hair blue, exploded several glass containers in the science lab, and stopped falling objects in midair without touching them. The kids made fun of her quite often when these things happened, but she couldn't help it. Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was _all of that is about to change. _


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is my favorite chapter so far!

DISLCLAIMER: I do not anything of Harry Potter! That belongs to JK Rowiling.

Tilly awoke the next morning bright and early. She threw on her clothes as fast as she could and brushed her brown hair back into a ponytail. She carefully folded her supply and shop lists, gathered what little money she had, and placed them into her favorite satchel, a black one with multi-colored gems in swirl patterns all over it. She slung it cross-wise over her body and examined herself in the full-length mirror on the wall. She had chocolate brown eyes, a light patch of freckles across her cheeks and nose, and a somewhat pointed chin. Standing just about five feet tall, she had a thin frame with long arms and legs. She flashed a smile at her reflection- making the dimples in her cheeks show- before leaving the bedroom.

Breakfast that morning was simple. She was the only one awake, so she fixed herself a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice. As she ate, she spied the package on the hallway table. She couldn't resist. She walked over, picked it up, and was surprised by how light it felt. She wanted to open it, but knew it would upset her father, so she reluctantly set it back down. Back in the kitchen, she was putting her dishes away when she heard her father's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. She was surprised to see him dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt and not in his usual Ministry robes. She smiled as she recalled her mother saying "_I taught him how to dress normally. Otherwise he might be wearing brightly colored robes that don't match." _His short brown hair was spiky as usual and his beard was neatly trimmed. He grinned at her as he walked to the kitchen to make his coffee and breakfast. "I see you're all ready to go." "Yes Papa. But how are we going to get to London? It's two hours from here". "We'll Apparate, of course. It's much faster than brooms or the car and we have a lower risk of being seen by Muggles." "Okay Papa" Tilly replied as she went upstairs to double check that she had everything she needed.

It seemed to take her father forever to get ready to leave, but patience was not one of her strong suits. Especially when she was excited to get somewhere, as she was now. Finally, he called her into the kitchen. "Tilly, I need you to do exactly as I say. Hold on to my arm very tightly. Do not let go, and keep your eyes closed. This may be unpleasant for you as it's your first time." She nodded, and clutched his right arm as tight as she could. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was his wand in his left hand. She felt him turn away from her, and, in a sudden fright, she gripped his arm harder. Everything was black, and she felt immense pressure from all sides. She felt twisted and pulled and stretched, and was wondering when it would end when she felt solid ground beneath her feet. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find that they were standing in an alley between two red brick buildings. This barely registered with her before she felt intensely dizzy and she had to take a moment to let it pass. She looked up at her father, who had a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright, dear? Awfully sorry, the sensation of Apparition takes some getting used to." "I'm alright", Tilly replied, "Where are we?" "We are in London, rather near the Leaky Cauldron. This way". She followed him out to the street and turned to the right, walking until they stopped on a corner facing a bookstore, a nondescript building with a single black door in front, and a record store. "Tilly, welcome to The Leaky Cauldron".

"This is it?" Tilly asked in disbelief. "Well, yes, it can't stand out to Muggles, can it?", her father replied as he led her across the street and through the black door. Inside, it was dark and rather dingy. There was a bar on one side of the room, with several tables and chairs scattered throughout the large room. In the opposite corner from the bar was a staircase that led up to the second floor. The main room had low ceilings and was lit by chandeliers, as well as candles placed on the tables. The pub was nearly empty, as only a handful of the tables were occupied. An older man with a friendly face was wiping down the bar. As it was nearly noon and she was starving, her father led her to an empty table before going to the bar and ordering food for both of them.

As he came back to the table and took his seat across from her, he pulled the small package from his pocket and set it before her. Tilly looked up in amazement, saying "I can open this now?" "Yes, you can. Go ahead". She undid the string, opened the pouch, reached in, and pulled out... a key. A simple, silver key. Her father saw the puzzled expression on her face before she could ask, and said "That is the key to our vault in Gringotts Bank. It is a tradition in our family that every witch or wizard receives such a key upon their eleventh birthday. Zeke received one, and now so do you." "Thank you", Tilly replied before wrapping the key back up and placing it in her bag. By this time their food had arrived, so they spent the rest of the meal going over her supply list and which shops they would visit. First, however, they would need to make a stop at the bank. "We can't pay with regular money?" Tilly asked. "No. Us wizards use Galleons, Knuts, and Sickels", her father replied as he laid a few gold and silver coins on the table. "Alrighty, dear. This way to Diagon Alley". Tilly followed him out the back of the pub and into a small alley. _What on earth? _she wondered, _there's nothing here except a brick wall and a dumpster. _She watched in amazement as her father started counting bricks in the wall. Finally, he stopped on one brick and tapped it three times with his wand.

Tilly almost didn't believe what happened next. The bricks literally started rearranging themselves until they formed a large archway, facing a twisting cobblestone street lined with shops. They stepped forward, and her father almost laughed as he turned to look at her. Tilly's mouth was agape, and she was turning her head left and right trying to take in everything. There was so much to see! People everywhere, dressed in all colors of robes. The shop windows were filled with quills, parchment, brooms, animals, cauldrons, and strange instruments that she'd never seen. Before she knew it, they were standing in front of a snowy white building that was several stories high and looked rather old. White steps led up to a set of burnished bronze doors, and above them were four marble pillars supporting the façade that read Gringotts Bank in large, gold letters. The goblins that stood guard at the doors eyed them warily as they walked in. Inside, they were standing in a vast marble hall with high ceilings. Two counters ran the length of the room, with various witches and wizards doing business with the goblins working the counters. A third counter, perpendicular to the others, sat at the far end of the room. It was this counter that they approached. The goblin was scratching in his book, and looked up only when her father cleared his throat. He was wearing glasses, had scraggly white hair, and peered at them over his long, pointed nose. "May I help you?" he said in a scratchy voice, with a rather annoyed tone. "Yes, my daughter is here to withdraw some money from her vault" her father said. The goblin looked at Tilly with his beady eyes. "Do you have your key, miss?" Nervously, Tilly withdrew the key from her bag and held it out for the goblin to inspect. "Very well then, follow me". Tilly and her father followed the goblin through a door to where a cart on what looked like train tracks waited.

"Get in, please" said the goblin. Tilly and her father climbed in, with the goblin sitting in front. The cart lurched forward of its own accord. It quickly picked up speed, twisting and turning through the multiple passageways. Tilly had to close her eyes because the ride felt more like a roller coaster and she didn't do well at high speeds. Finally, the cart came to a stop. Tilly opened her eyes and climbed out, seeing a door tucked into the wall next to her. A small bronze plaque in the door read _495\. _Tilly retrieved the key from her bag and inserted it into the keyhole. She gasped when she saw what was inside. Stacks of gold, silver, and bronze lay before her. "This is the Mason family vault. Acquired over generations", her father explained, "and now you get to share in it". He took out a bag and helped her scoop some of the coins into it. "That should be enough for now" he said as they left the vault. They climbed back into the cart and raced back up to the main floor. Tilly was glad when they exited the bank and were back in the alley.

"Where to now?" she asked. "Why don't we just start at the beginning of the alley and work our way to the end?" This sounded like a good plan; it would allow them to see everything and Tilly was anxious to get started. As they made their way back towards where they entered, she spied a shabby looking street near Gringotts. "Papa, what's down there?" she asked. "That dear, is Knockturn Alley. You mustn't venture down it. It's full of dark magical items and people who are up to no good.". Despite the warning, Tilly was still curious. She was almost always curious about something, and sometimes it got the better of her. She tried to push it out of her mind as they entered Potage's Cauldron shop. She was instantly drawn to the shiny gold and silver cauldrons and her father had to pry her away; he had to remind her that all she needed was a standard size pewter one. Next up was the apothecary, where they purchased standard potion ingredients. Then they came to Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore.

As they approached, a girl stumbled out of the shop and fell, with her books falling around her in all directions. Nobody seemed to notice, because no one stopped to help her up. Nobody, that is, except Tilly. Tilly ran up, knelt down, and started picking up books. "Thanks" came a voice from nearby. Tilly looked up and saw the girl looking at her. This girl had chin length jet-black hair, half of which covered the right side of her face, and startlingly green eyes. "It's not a problem. I saw you fall and wanted to help you get back up. I'm Tilly, by the way." Tilly stood and offered her hand and a warm smile, but the girl refused to take it. She just smiled, tentatively, and said, "I'm Alice. Thanks again for helping me pick up my books, but I need to get going." Alice turned and walked away. Tilly watched her, wondering about the strange girl. She seemed to be alone, and there was something about her eyes that Tilly would never forget. For now, though, she turned and entered the bookshop. It was a two-story building that was crammed from floor to ceiling with books of all shapes and sizes. Tilly started browsing the shelves and would have lost track of time completely if her father hadn't called her name. Going over to him, he said "I've found the books you'll need for this year. They have them all together in sets." He indicated the shelves in front of him. Tilly grabbed a first-year set, then inquired, "May I choose a book of my own? Please?" He sighed. "You may". Delighted, Tilly ran over to a title she had spotted earlier: _Hogwarts, A History. _She pulled a copy from the shelf and purchased it along with her schoolbooks.

They purchased her robes at Madam Malkin's ,which was run by a plump witch that had Tilly in fits of giggles. Since she didn't know which house she'd be in, the robes all had the Hogwarts crest on them. She also managed to talk her father into letting her get a cat to take to school. A beautiful grey one with white paws and a stripe on its nose. She had steadfastly refused an owl, despite knowing how useful they were. She checked her list. The only thing left was her wand. As they made their way towards Ollivander's at the end of the alley, Tilly couldn't help but feel her excitement grow. This is what she had _really _been looking forward to.

A bell dinged as they entered the shop. It was a tiny, narrow place that was dark and dusty. A single counter stood in front of them, and, behind it, rows of shelves crammed with narrow boxes. These were piled right up to the ceiling. Tilly didn't see anyone, so she called out "Hello?" Suddenly, an old man appeared out of nowhere. He had thin, curly white hair and wide silvery eyes that were strangely bright against the dimness of the shop. "Tilly, this is Mr. Ollivander. He is the finest wandmaker in Britain and all of our family has gotten their wands from him". "Yes", said Mr. Ollivander, "and I remember all of them. I remember all of the wands I've ever sold, in fact." He gazed at Tilly. "Let's get started, then, shall we?" He brought out a tape measure that he set to measuring her while he walked amongst the shelves, mumbling to himself. "Let's see, let's see... ah let's try this one." He opened the box and handed it to her. "Alder wood with dragon heartstring, 12 inches, inflexible. Go on, give it a wave". Feeling rather ridiculous, Tilly waved it, and the few lights flickered out and back on. Ollivander snatched it away. "No, that's not it", he said as he searched the shelves again. "Here we go. Cedar wood, unicorn hair, 13 inches, semi-flexible". This time when Tilly waved it, the single chair in the room exploded into fragments. This frightened her and she set the wand back on the desk. "Obviously not. Now don't worry, there's a wand for you in here somewhere." Ollivander was deep in the shelves as he pulled a third box out. Inside was an impressive looking, jet-black wand. "This is an ebony wand, with a phoneix feather core, 9 inches, and flexible. Try it out." Tilly waved it, and at least a dozen boxes flew off the shelves and hit the floor with such an intensity that it startled even Ollivander. "Nope! Definitely not." This time he spent at least five minutes in the shelves before bringing out a fourth box. He took a beautiful, sleek, golden wand out. "Pear wood, unicorn hair, 11 inches, very flexible." This time when Tilly took it, a warm feeling flowed through her, and when she waved it, a fountain of gold sparks fell from it. "Aha!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. When Tilly looked at him quizzingly, he said "You see, it is the wand that chooses the wizard, Ms. Mason. I sense in you a great warmth and generosity, and there are great things in store for you, I do believe." Tilly saw her father beaming with pride as she paid ten Galleons for the wand, and they left the shop.

As they wound their way back through the alley, Tilly knew there would be a lot to think about once she got home. She'd asked if she could show her friends her wand, but her father had replied with a firm "No, we are not allowed to perform magic in front of Muggles, except in very special circumstances. You don't understand yet, Tilly, but in time you will." They neared Gringotts, and Knockturn Alley came into view. She was anxious to take a peek, and was just devising ways to do this when she heard someone call her father's name. She turned to find him talking to a wizard in canary yellow robes and pinstriped pants, and knew this was her chance. She slipped away down the brick lined street.

It was the exact opposite of Diagon Alley. Where Diagon Alley was bright and cheerful, this place was dark and gloomy. The people were dressed mostly in shades of grey, and stood huddled in small groups, whispering among themselves. One was even facing the wall, muttering to himself. But this was nothing compared to the shops. She didn't dare enter any of them, but the windows were full of creepy looking instruments, shrunken heads, giant spiders, and human bones. At that, Tilly gulped, and ran as fast as she could back to Diagon Alley. She might have bumped into a few people along the way, but she didn't care. She emerged into the sunlight with a sigh of relief. Luckily her father was still talking to the man in yellow, and she made a mental note never to mention her side trip to him as she approached. He looked at her as he ended his conversation, and asked "Ready to go, sweetheart?" She nodded. They walked back through the Leaky Cauldron, across the street, and down the side alley where they'd arrived. She took hold of his arm, bracing herself, and he turned. As they arrived back in the kitchen, she told herself that she would never learn to Apparate, it was far too unpleasant.

"Hello?" her father called out. Silence greeted them, and it appeared no one was home. Tilly managed to drag all her stuff to her room. How they had gotten everything back in one piece was anyone's guess. She sorted it all out and placed everything, except her books, her wand, and her cat, into her trunk. She took her wand out of the box and held it, examining it from every angle, before reluctantly placing it in her trunk. She still needed a name for her cat, but it would come. He sure was pretty, she thought, as she watched him walk across the room. She must have gotten lost in her thoughts, because the next thing she knew, she was being called to dinner. As they ate, Tilly told her mother everything: about Gringotts, about the goblins, about Alice, and Mr. Ollivander. "Sounds like you had a fun day", her mother said. "Oh I did. I'm already ready for September!" she exclaimed. At that her parents chuckled. After they had eaten and watched their Sunday night movie, Tilly retired to bed. She started thumbing through _Hogwarts, A History, _but soon her thoughts drifted back over the events of the day. Who was Alice? Would she be at Hogwarts? What did this new world have in store for her? But before any answers could form in her head, she had fallen fast asleep.


End file.
